coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9557 (10th September 2018)
Plot Liz refuses to accept the story and screams at Hannah to go away when she approaches their table. Jim tells the girl to wait in his car. Peter asks Toyah if they can still be friends. She agrees but leaves the bistro. Jim tells Liz that Hannah was raised in Australia when a medical diagnosis revealed her supposed parents weren't her birth parents. A baby mix-up seems to have occurred at the hospital in 1992 and he has a lawyer working on getting them to reveal their records. He shows her the DNA test. Josh tells Billy he feels so much better for praying and asks if he can go to his church. Billy feels guilty. An upset Toyah goes to the lawyer's office to see Leanne and meets Imran alone there instead. He offers her a glass of wine. Leanne tells Peter that Carla set him up. Peter thinks it was to make it clear to him that he and Carla have no chance of getting back together. Jim comforts Liz as she cries, remembering the loss of her daughter. He gives her a picture of Hannah. Seeing how stressed Steve is by his dad's return, Tracy decides they should go away for a few days together. Tyrone and Abi row when he questions her mothering abilities. Ryan goes on a spending spree. Having got drunk on wine, Toyah passionately kisses Imran. Peter rages at Carla for trying to push him away and tells her he's going nowhere and she should get used to it. Bethany invites Billy to a football party that David is organising for the boys. Having had sex in the office, a satisfied Toyah tells Imran it was a one-off and not to say anything to anyone. He readily agrees. Ryan admits to Ali that he lost the last of his money on a bet. Roy works with Brian on tracing Tyrone's mother. Ryan mentions that some seven years ago he invested £250 in a crypto-currency called Whip-coin. Ali advises him that they would be worth about a quarter of a million now. Imran dodges out of the way when he sees Leanne and Toyah sat together. Alone in her flat, Liz looks at Hannah's photo and cries. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Josh's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz breaks down when she realises her daughter is alive after a hospital mix-up years ago; Toyah gets more than she bargained for after a meeting with Imran; and Ryan is stunned when he realises an old crypto-currency investment is now worth thousands of pounds. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,958,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes